Take Care
by SasuAddique013
Summary: Sasuke is a prostitute who wants out. Naruto is his best friend who wants to help him. But is Sasuke ready to give up the lie he knows for a world he's too corrupt for ? SUK @ SUMMARIES . READ THO, IT'S GOOD  " xFluff,OOCx


A/N : Haven't written in a while and this IS sorta random but it was inspired by "Pimper's Paradise" by Damian Marley . HERE WE GOOOOOOO ! (^.^)

* * *

><p>Why me ?<p>

Why did I have to be the one caught in this sad excuse of a life ? I carefully got up, trying not to awake the client beside me on the beaten mattress of the motel room. In the pitch black, I searched for my jeans and T-shirt and slipped them on quietly then I tip-toed out of the room and closed the door behind me.

Obsidian eyes squinted against the blaring sunlight and my pale hand instinctively went up to shield my sensitive eyes. I was about to try and find a ride home when my cell went off. Fishing around for a few seconds, i found it and a sense of dread washed over me when i saw the caller I.D. Biting my full bottom lip, I slid the answer button across the screen and put the phone to my ear.

"H-hey," Shit.

"Sasuke ? Where are you ? Why'd ya just disappear last night? Are you okay ?," The creamy, deep voice flew through the phone and made my guilt worsen. I could almost picture the red-rimmed azure eyes that held heart-breaking concern, and his right foot would be tapping the floor in a nervous manner.

I cracked a smile. "I'm fine, Naru. But, uh, could you come and get me?"

"Where are you?," I could hear the sounds of him moving through his apartment to get his favorite orange leather jacket and his keys. My best friend was so predictable.

"Uh," I looked around and saw a diner across from the rundown motel, "I'm at Stacey's , a diner a few miles out of town."

"What are you doing all the way out there?It doesn't matter. Stay where you are, I'll be there in a few. And Sasuke...,"

"..Yeah...?"

"Eat something." Click.

I rolled my eyes but couldn't fight the smile that moulded my lips. He was such a worry wart. Then again, he should be. i sighed as the night before replayed in my head as my feet moved toward the diner. I felt disgusted with myself, selling my body for money and a few bags of dope. It was the life I was used to. Nothing in life was free and everyone had to pay a price for the things they wanted.

My price was my body.

I sighed. And then, i met HIM. God, Naruto was like a light for me. He was so nice and friendly, at first i thought that maybe he was like the other guys that approached me. Only wanted me for my body and a good time. But when I'd shrugged and tried to kiss him, he pushed me off of him and told me to stop acting like I was a whore. I was shocked, at the least, as he stormed out of the bar. At the time, i didn't know what had shocked me the most : me being rejected or his will to reject me. So i did what any other person in my situation would do.

Ignore him and move on.

But that wasn't the last I'd meet the impulsive golden boy. I don't really remember all the details of that night 'cause I was wasted out of my mind but I remember this one guy that was hitting on me but he was a super pervert and I didn't feel like it that night. But that didn't stop him. He took me behind the stage and started taking off my clothes. I was fighting, I remember that, and I felt a lot of blows to my body then the next thing, he wasn't there anymore and there were screams and shouts and a flash of blonde hair, then I blacked out.

When i woke up the next morning with a headache the size of Africa, I found myself in this huge bed and breakfast to my immediate right. I thought I was dreaming, naturally. Then he walked in.

"Want milk, cutie?"

I snapped my head up and blinked at the waitress before shaking my head. She pouted and moved on reluctantly. Anyway, where was I? Yeah, so before i get to even breath (he'd just stepped out of the shower and Jesus, if that boy wasn't the finest thing on the PLANET!), he was going on and on about "take care of yourself!" and "are you a COMPLETE retard? what if I hadn't showed up?". Since then, we've been best friends.

Well, I was his best friend. He was the love of my life.

The chime to the door rung and I looked up. The sun streaming in from behind him made him seem like an angel that had just descended from heaven. Blonde hair ruffled from the wind, azure eyes searching, full lips set into a thin line, muscles rippling under the tight black t-shirt and the leather jacket, faded jeans hiding strong, long legs and an overall sexual aura that drew you in without warming.

I ogled him a bit longer before calling him over to my booth. When he finally saw me, he smiled that blinding smile that made my heart soar and jogged over to me. I swallowed as his scent hit me. Chocolate. Chocolate, mint and oranges. Weird but dangerously intoxicating. He slid into the red leather seat and studied me.

"You look like shit, 'Suke." He stated bluntly.

"Thanks, Uzumaki. But do keep in mind, not everyone can ooze sex like you can."

"And don't you forget it," He winked at me and called over the waitress, ordering a cup of Joe while i fought a blush. Damn him, "So you didn't answer me question."

"Mhmm?," I sipped my coffee that was now luke-warm 'cause I was busy thinking about the dobe before me.

"Why are you out here?," When i didn't make any move to explain, he growled in his throat, "Were you whoring yourself out again?"

I flinched and let out a breath, putting a lock of my annoyingly long ebony hair behind my ears. I bit my lip and stared at my reflection in the black liquid. He was right, I looked like shit. Bags under my eyes and I looked paler than usual. I wasn't making a lot of money like before and so haven't eaten in a few days. But I wasn't about to tell him THAT.

"Answer me," He growled again, scaring the waitress as she set down the cup of Joe that spilled a bit when Narutos fist collided with the table. she made a small 'eep' and scurried away.

I blew out again and looked up. He was majorly pissed. "Naruto, calm down."

"DON'T," When i flinched and sank in my seat a bit, he sighed heavily, ran his fingers through his hair and looked out the window we were sitting beside, "Sorry. It's just ... It's just ... Sasuke, you should;t be doing this to yourself. You're crazy smart, you can get a job. A NORMAL job, 'Suke. You're so much better than this."

I had heard all of this before and felt my heart break again. How do you stop something that's the only thing you know ? I sighed and looked out the window, feeling his gaze on me. It was silent between us for a good while beforeI decided to speak but he beat me to it.

"If you let me, here's what I'll do, i'll take care of you," He untangled my hand from the cup and held it in his, "Sasuke, let me take care of you."

I stared at our entwined hands for a while, my heart racing in my chest. "Naruto, I don't want to corrupt you," Shit. No Uchiha, you will not cry, "I'm no good. I'm scum. I'm worse than that. I...I...Oh, Naruto, I'm a mess."

"I don't care. I love you. "

My head snapped up and obsidian clashed with azure. "You .. you don't mean that."

He got an annoyed look on his face, like he was dealing with a child, "I'm in love with you, Uchiha. Love is suppose to be blind, not deaf."

I shot him a look but he laughed and my comment melted away. He loved me? How ? Why ? I .. I can have him ? Will i allow myself that?

"Look, Sasuke, I'm tired of watching you do this shit. Let me take care of you," Then, with a voice that sounded as if he was pained, "Please."

"I..I...Naruto, I can't - "

I felt his lips on mine before I was able to finish my sentence, the less register it. He kissed me gently, silencing me. He sucked my bottom lip into between his lips and nipped, making me moan. When he licked my bottom lip, I opened my mouth and gave him access. His tongue was warm as it played with mine, making fireworks go off in my body and raising my temperature. His hand cupped my face and his thumb rubbed my cheek. I felt the tears run down my cheek as he pulled away and rested his forehead on mine.

"I love you, Sasuke. Let me in."

"Will .. will you hurt me ?"

"Never intentionally."

"Will , will you protect me ?"

"From everything there is."

"Will ... will ... will you love me forever?"

"No amount of time with you will be enough, but sure, we'll start with forever."

"I love you, Naruto. So much."

"I know."

"I'll be in your care. Please take care of me."

"Forever and always."

* * *

><p>T-T... So sweet . ... REVIEW MY BEAUTIES ! Mite write a second part, who knows ? TA-TA DAWLINS *hops on broom and soars away into the full moon*<p> 


End file.
